Glasses taken off, Beauty shines upon
by GuiltyCrown09
Summary: Yusei,who transfers into a school named'Duel Acadamy' is suddely thrown into a situation who's envolved with the known school president herself? What could be the fortold rumor be?
1. Chapter 1

Glasses taken off, Beauty shines upon

It couldn't possibly be what I'd hoped for. For example, my parents suddenly having to transfer me to this school called "Duel Acadamy". I mean I was doing good in my other school, with good grades and perfect attendance that my parents could be proud of. Why the sudden change? So here I am, infront of the school gate, awaiting what my denstiny takes me.

The school seemed all too goody-goody for my taste. We had to have a uniform strictly to conduct the school's creativity and refindment. Seems to me like more of a way to transfer in alot of rich-snobby kids to go to this school. In my school not that many fliers were spread out to bring kids into our school. It was more like a simple school were everyone could join.

Seemed I had to wear a blue blazer suit with the school's symbol, a white shirt and black pants. Worst part to it, I'd have to wear a tie! Seriously, of all things a tie! Couldn't they had given a better choice? Like a bow or something? Wait, no, scratch that. That might seem a bit girly. But come on!

As I seemed to be struggling with my tie, I didn't notice the sudden impact that sent me tumbling down to feel the cold hard floor on my face. "Whoa, sorry there bro'siff. Jack you jerk! Look what your big ego made me do to this poor guy!"

"It's not my fault your big bird brain launched a three-inch sommersault to the guy! I just gave you a punch for crying out loud!"

"Yea, but I think you might have over-excited it a bit, don't you think?"

As they were on going on with their little quarrel, I noticed their appearance a bit. The tall blond dude was known as Jack. He had on the blue blazer, but it wasn't buttoned like the other students around. Around his neck was what seemed to be a choke collar and a necklace with an "A" on it as its garment.

The other guy's appearance was very similar to Jack's. He had orange hair all spiked up, all being held by a headband. He had yellow markings on his face and grey-nail-like piercings on his ears. Behind Jack were two other guys. His friends, I'd imagine. There was a tall dude who had grey-white hair that reached to his mid-back. Had yellow markings also, except it was only on his right side of his face. The next guy had these huge eye-brows! God, whoever goes up to him, first thing they'd notice would be those. Next would be that huge scar on his cheek. He had black hair and was tanner than the other guys.

"Now apologize!" I heard the orange haired guy say.

"Why would I apologize to this scrawny fellow? You're the one who should apologize to him for shoving your whole body into him!" That received a few chuckles from the posse group.

"But you where the one who punched me!"

"Oh boo-hoo. Come on guys, let's leave these scumbags to contaminate the floor". He said, chuckling down the hallway and I soon lost their figures in the crowd, leaving us both in the middle of the hallway.

I guess this was my cue to leave. God knows how many minutes I've lost standing around here. I don't know why I'm saying this, but a few books and teachings would do, just for now. As I was heading to find my first class, I was stopped by a hand on top of my shoulder. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you here before. Is this your first time?" he said.

I decided to make this quick and replied with a simple "yes" as my answer. I wanted to go, but he replied "Man, sorry about that. Sucks to be introduced in that sort of way. And especially with a face on the floor!"

I groaned. "Don't keep rubbing it in".

"Heh, sorry. Well, to get things re-organized, let me introduce myself. I'm Crow Hogan. Nice to meet you!" He exlaimed as he shook my hand.

"Crow? That's an odd name?" I said.

"I know it might sound weird, but you know", he came closer to whisper," that's not my real name. It's a secret though!"

_'I could have figured out that much'_ I sarcastically said in my mind.

"So where are ya headin' to? Don't suppose you know the way to your first class, do ya?"

"No, I don't" I said.

"Mm, grumpy I see. Well, if you don't mind, can I see your schedule?" I handed him my schedule. As he skimed it, his face began to take different facial expressions. It went from happy to sad, angry, and last but not least surprised."

"Whoa! Dude! You of all people have that class with her!" he shouted, which earned a few gasps from the passing students.

"Who's 'her'?" I said in a whisper.

"She's the head president of this school, but no one hangs around her because they say there's something different about her". he said.

"That's why? I thought it'd be more crucial on the matter. Like her scolding you for making a wrong move on her ". Silly as it may seem, I don't get why people would avoid her only because of that. "So what's her name?"

"His face went pale, but then recovered to his original color. "Dude! You serious? What? You feel a crush forming inside your chest already?" he said.

"N-no! I just want to know is all!" I countered protectively, flustered a bit. I know I don't technically have a crush on her. In my old school, I didn't have that situation either. Most girls would give me one of those glances that they're interested in you, but I didn't take an intrest in them. I mostly concentrated on my studies, like a good boy.

"Well, you have to figure that out yourself. You'll know when you meet her. She's far more noticible. You can spot her easily!" he exclaimed grinning like a goof. I'll take note of that.

"Oh! Look at the time! I got to get to class!" I cried, examining the clock.

"Don't worry, I know the place, I've got you for that class!"

"Thanks"

"And besides, I need you as my excuse for being late to class!" he joked. Great, can't wait to get to class...

**-It's basically my way of saying "Getting out of that rabbit-hole" then making this new story I would want to continue. I think it might start of good, "I've got that feeling". See'ya on the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Gome mina. I had this chapter settled out, but first I had to get my graduation settled out. Now I have all the time in the world. _

_As promised, here's the next chappy._

I do not own Yugioh5Ds, if I did, well things would get settled one way or the other.

* * *

**Glasses taken off, Beauty shines upon**

As we got to our class, you could say the teacher wasn't too happy at all. Apparently, Crow was known for his famous '' no-to-good-tricks" again and unfortunately I was somehow put in with his tricks. Whatever that was.

Mr. Banner was our home-economics teacher, although he is a teacher by day, he's actually a live guitarist from a famous band by night. I don't listen to music that much, but I'll probably will look into it.

As Crow took his seat, the teacher announced his speech of my welcoming to the school. "Hello, my name is Fudo Yusei" I said. I heard from some gasps and up to even a big shout of a "wow". As they have probably heard of my famous son of a father, the well-known scientist of New Domino City. He built the known Ener-D reactor to keep this city going, which is a hit. As much as I am his son, others would think the best of me of following his footsteps.

As if I could ever do that.

"I see all of you have heard about my father, I would like it if you kept your questions and side conversations to yourselves. I would gladly appreciate it" as I finished my speech to the class.

"Well, thank you very much for that lovely speech, Yusei. Now take your seat next to Ms. Nagisha. Now let's commense with class, shall we."

As I headed for my seat, unfortunately I was also seated next to Crow. "So, how does it feel to be here in this school, huh?" asked Crow.

"The day hasn't even ended Crow. Besides, its not too fit for comfort, but I guess its alright" I said, while taking out a notebook and a pen to take notes on.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking notes?"

He suddenly slapped my hand, dropping my pen in the process.

"You're not supposed to be taking notes!" he hissed.

"And why not?"

"Because only smart people do that!"

"Well unfortunately for you, I am smart" as I picked up my pen and resumed taking my notes.

"Let it go Crow, Yusei actually wants to learn unlike you" said a female voice next to me. It was Ms. Nagisha, she had black hair and glasses. More like goggle specs to me. And of course the girl's version of uniform; which consisted of a red blazer and black skirt.

"Can it Carly! Your grades don't look so good either for the one who talks about doing their work here"

"Well excuse me for the fact that you couldn't pass economics for the third time!" at this point their whispers were more becoming like shouts.

"Ms. Nagisha, Mr. Hogan! You two step outside, now!" said. Both stood, still giving each other their deathglares. Well, for the most part they were gone. I could finally have peace and quite as I resumed taking my notes.

After class was over, my next class was calculus. Crow wasn't in that class, so I was practically alone. My teacher was Ms. Ukio. She says she is a pro in math and whatever question you could ask, she'll be sure to give you the answer too. By the time class was finsished, it was time for lunch.

When I entered the lunch doors, I heard my name being called. "Yo, Yusei! Come over here and sit with us!" I saw Crow waving his hand to me. I did as I was told, although it would be resonable for me to sit with him. I didn't knew anybody else of course. I took my seat next to Crow and across from Carly. I noticed one other person sitting with us. He had blue hair, unlike Crow, he had on his uniform similar to mine, all neat.

"This is Bruno, one of our group buddies" Crow said. "Hello, you must be the new transfer student everyone's been talking about recently" as he shaked my hand.

"So I've heard" I said knowing well what that rumor might be about.

"So, I guess you don't know our school very much, do ya?" Carly said.

"Not that well, I suppose"

"Well, let me inform you then" as she stood up from her seat. She didn't have to get up.

"Now as you can see, the cafetiria is divided into 5 sections. And in those five sections are groups of people such as; popularity, athletics, nerds, and unknown"

"Don't forget about dumbness" Crow answered.

"What group is that?" I questioned.

"Unfortunately...that's us, eh-he"Carly said.

"You all?"

"Yep, unfortunately, Bruno here was supposed to graduate before us two years from now. Crow who didn't pass economics three times from now, can't graduate in time. And last but not least me, who couldn't even work a simple problem in math" Bruno and Crow both gave their nods of approval. I thought Bruno was the smartest one from the group? Guess not?

"Well, enough about us. Let's continue on with the introduction of each groups individuals, shall we. Now, for the popularity's group, you have; Sherry, Misty, Mina, Stephanie, Kiryu, Trudge, and last but not least Jack. Some of them I'd advise for you to stay away from, that way you won't get in trouble. For the athletics group, there you have; Andore, Breo, Jean, Harald, Brave, and Dragan. For nerds, apparently no one has filled that spot yet, as for the unknown, let that be a secret I guess."

"Did you forget to tell Yusei about "Jack's fanclub, yet?" Crow said.

"So wait. There's actually a Jack's fanclub here?" I said. I remembered that Jack guy back when I first came here. Didn't knew he was that popular?

Creepy.

"Yeah there is, so what? You have a problem with that!" she said giving me the eye.

"I-I was just wondering is all?"

"Don't worry, she's like that cuz she likes the guy. Doesn't want _anybody _telling bad of him" Crow said.

"Huh?" now I was confused, but wait? If she likes him, shouldn't she be sitting over to where the Jack's fanclub suppose to be?

"Shut it! I know what your thinking. Your saying why I should be there, instead of here? Well-" then she stopped, noticing a peculiar person. When I turned around it was Jack and his group of friends barely entering the cafetiria doors, already begining to trampolize the students around them. Then as luck would have guessed it, the "Jack's posse fanclub group" had already started swooing around him-wait what! How did Carly get there so fast?

"Women" Both Crow and I said.

Soon as the whole fiascal died down, we only had a few minutes left until we had to go back to class. So I had began to think of the "rumored" girl who's been bugging me this whole time. I wanted to know why.

"Um, hey Crow. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Yusei, what is it?" he said.

"I...kinda wanted...to talk to you...about"

"Just spit it out already!" already getting frustrated for my lack of response.

"..._her_"

Silence.

Not even the other students were talking. Why does that always happen?

"Yusei, is it really necessary to bring that up? I mean, really?"

"I just thought-"

"Yeah, well, just save it" he said not giving me another glance and soon left the cafetiria.

"Crow doesn't want to talk about it, Yusei" this time Carly answering.

"But why?"

"Its...a long story"

"I could handle long, so spill it" I was already growing weerie over this whole situation, and dammit I wanted to know why! As soon as she was about to speak, the bell to our next class had rung.

"Gotta go" she answered quickly and soom speed off out of the cafetiria. I let out a sigh. Well so much for that. I was about to head out, suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. It was Bruno.

"Yusei, let the subject go, I'm sure it would be best for you to forget about it. I'm just looking out for you to not get in to more trouble with Crow" He gave me one of those reasuring smiles and left.

Well that wasn't any help.

Finaly it was the last class of the day, and already I felt exhausted from what has happened today. I entered the classroom, all of the students were there seated. The teacher noticed and turned around to face the class.

"Students, listen up closely, today we have a new transfer student" All eyes were on me know. "Please welcome Fudo Yusei" as he clapped for me and so did the other students.

All except for one.

She had violet hair, with some sort of hairclip. Must be some new fashion today. She had on glasses, pretty normal-like, unlike Carly's. She had on the red blazer, although slightly different from the most girls I've seen and black skirt with black knee-lenght socks. She, however, was looking at the window, pretty dazed over her own world.

"Now Yusei, would you like to say anything else to the class?"

"Please take care of me " as I bowed.** [Not sure if they say this]**

"Alright Yusei, you may sit, um, oh right next to . Izayoi! Stop staring out the window, we're about to commense with class!"

The girl sitting beside the window? That's her name? When he said her name, people gasped.

Could it be?

"Yusei, you may take your seat" I heard him say. But somehow it felt unaudiable. Time somehow stopped moving everytime I got closer to my seat. This was the "supposed" rumored girl that everyone's been gasping all about? But somehow, this would be great. Now I had the chance to know.

And I'm gonna find out now.

* * *

_-And finished! Sorry to cut that in short, but a cliffhanger had to be put. I'm probly recommending to post the next chapter of _**"Take Flight!"**_, some way or the other they have to move from the part they are in? So, sayonara mina! Till next time. R&R._


End file.
